Alone But why me?
by Sors
Summary: Zidane falls asleep and sees kuja and his past, This is a Alternate reality fic. Warning! really weird even for me! Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9 or Square Soft. This is my first "Attempted" serious fan fic the rest have all been funny, this one is a dream that Zidane had. Last you should know that this is not going to turn into a Zidane/Kuja fan fic Ok. Thank you.  
  
Zidane had only just gotten back to Alexandria a few weeks ago, they had all been so happy to see him, so now as he sat down on one of the guest room beds he began to think about seeing them all again. It had been nice after all the trouble he had gone threw to get here. So slowly he began to fall back on the nice warm bed, his eyes closed and soon he was asleep.  
He looked around to see a world of blue, slowly he started to walk though the blue colored, and slightly depressing seen. After walking for some time he came to a kid, short blond hair, wearing the clothes of a genome. For in that single moment he realized that he was on Terra. He looked at the genome, it didn't seem to see him. So he walked off to see another. It too did not seem to see him. They he saw something, it was a boy, maybe 5 or 6 years old. He had long silver and purple hair, the child walked amongst the other genomes gave them looks and faces to try and get their attention, but it would not work. It did not matter how hard the boy tried, none of them would look at him.  
He slowly walked over to the child. "hello," The boy looked up at him, for a second he thought that the child had seen him, but no he was not looking at Zidane, but rather threw Zidane, at something else. Zidane turned around to see what it was. Their stood a man with white greasy hair and a metal body. A long cloak covered his shoulders.  
"Kuja! Come here!" The man growled at the small child, Zidane watched Kuja walk slowly to Garland. As he approached Garland grabbed him by the shoulder and walked off, Zidane followed, curious to see what would happen next.   
  
A.N. Ok this was really just a start off to see what you guys out there would think. I got this idea after reading The Insider, Chapter 7. So I hope it doesn't seem like I'm copying to much. Any ways I want some review's telling me what you think and how far this should go into Kuja's life, should I include Sarah in this story *she Dagger from the time when she at the sommoners village*. Anyway... was I spelling genome right, please tell me cause I don't know!!  



	2. You can see me? -Zidane

A/N: Well here's the next part It wont be to long because I still have to think threw some of the plot better   
be anyways I don't own FF9. Oh and this is now going to be a alternate reality fic which means Zidane   
has developed a spit personality who get really annoying.  
  
Zidane followed Garland to a room must like the one that was undergroud only there were no   
genomes standing and watching the other be made. It had two pods in it, one had some one in it, the   
person was very small and not really visable. Garland sundenly pulled out Kuja's arm and begain to draw   
blood. Zidane could see the clear pain on Kuja's face as held his arm. Once done he walk over to one of   
the computers and put the capsule in it, he turned and said. "You may leave now Kuja."  
"Ok." He said before tuning and leaving. Zidane looked back at the screen be could not help but   
follow Kuja. Not long after he left the building he turned on Zidane and satiated. "Who are you?"  
"You see me?"  
"Yeah…"  
"But what about Garland?"  
"He can't see people who only have souls. Your dead arnt you."  
"I don't think so, Last thing I remember is falling asleep."  
"Oh, I guess you like that girl then, she said she fell asleep and then woke up here. So what's   
your name?" He asked.  
"Zidane."  
"Zidane. Well ok I'm Kuja."  
"I know."  
"Now how would you know? I've never meet you before!"  
"Well I know you from the future, I'm one of the genomes Garland makes that have a soul."  
" Garland makes others? Like me?"  
"Yeah."  
"When do I meat you?"  
"Well how old are you?"  
"Six."  
"Two more years."   
A/N: Believing that Zidane is sixteen. We know that Kuja is 24 because Garland said "24 years ago I   
created a genome with a…. some thing like that okay.^_^  
"Really! Hey are we going to be friends?"  
"Well… Yeah." Lie! You killed him! How could you possible be friends. Zidane, you should   
have told him the truth! But how could I he is only a kid, I can't be that way! I don't even remember him   
from childhood! Who knows we might have been friends! Ha! He dumped you on Gaia so that you would   
die! Don't be so kind!  
"Zidane. Do I ever get to go to Gaia?"  
"Yes."  
"Good because I don't like Garland or the others! They're not like me!!"  
"Don't worry. You'll get away soon. Besides I'm here now right."  
"Yeah, you wanna see something?"  
"Sure." No you don't!  
"Ok." Kuja walked over to the balcony of one of the tarries and waved his hand around some   
then grabbed his forehead as he castied some magic. Suddenly a stair way appeared. "Come on!"  
"Where does this lead?" Most likely to dead genomes he killed. Would you just shut up! I don't   
want to hear this! Ok!? Now go away! No! Grrr!   
"Well you'll see in a moment. It's really pretty!"  
"Ok… Wow is this it?" Zidane said while staring out over the beautiful ocean. It was colored   
very green compared to the blue light above, so much so that he though the only blue came from that light   
above. "It's very beautiful, do you know why it's so green?"  
"Garland said that the blood of the planet flows in that ocean to help heal Terra, I don't really   
understand why though. Does it look like the oceans of Gaia?"  
"No their blue like the light here, but when I was in a tree called the Iifa tree at the very bottom,   
the hole place looked like this."  
"Garland said that it's called the Lifestream."  
"Lifestream…"  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but I think it ends quite well, just at the right place. Yes I'm going to try to tie   
FF7 in with FF9 by doing stuff like that. Personally I think that Terra is the FF7 world/planet. But hey I   
could be wrong, it could be true because FF8 has absolutely nothing to do with the other FFs so I'm   
simply doing this out of what I believe, don't worry I have lots of good theories to, so HA! This is also a   
alternate reality!! Hahaha. Oh well.  
  
Kuja: Hey do you know what that box down there is!  
Zidane: No  
Kuja: Well it's used to review. SO DO!  



	3. Idea please!!!???

A/N: Ah Lifestream! What a big surprise! Well this chapter is going to very eye opening to, ok. So for those of you who don't agree, to bad and stop reading this fic!   
Oh and Italics is Zidane, and regular is the creepy other side of him self. I do not own FF9 happy now? Goood.  
  
  
Zidane sat up in a cold sweat, at first he looked around wondering what had happened to the blue light, their wasn't any. Oh yeah I'm back on Gaia, in the guest room in the Alexandria's castle. No shit. Damn it! You again! Where'd you come from any way. You shouldn't care, so idiot what do you think that dream was about? What dream? Are you really stupid or just plan faking it? You mean the one about Kuja? He has some intelligence! Well Kuja's childhood I guess. Their was more meaning to it that that! Like what? Your thicker that I thought, Lifestream! So it's Lifestream? Why does it mater? I think you'll eventually find out, after all you heroes all always do. Your really a jerk you know! When did you come conclusion.   
Zidane there for left it be and got up and out of bed. He looked around spotted some dark colored pants and a T-shirt and threw them on not really fussing with his hair before getting up and walking out of his room into the dark hallway. It wasn't long before he had reached the top balcony of Alexandria and sat down to think. Ok mind telling me now what you mean by Lifestream? Guess so, it is the souls that live in the planet. They are what enables the planet to live, with out it the planet would die, crumble and, nothing could live their ever again. So why was it all over the ocean on Terra? That's for later Zidane. Who are you and how do you know all this stuff anyway? I'm some who once lived on Terra. Any name. My name doesn't have any meaning, I wish to forget my past. So why are you in me now? You'll need my help soon, their are very strange things happening on Terra now that Kuja has released our souls. Wouldn't you get sucked into the Invincible? No when Kuja went into Trance our souls were slowly released to restore Gaia, I was one of the few souls who had been alive on Terra when the Invincible was created. When I died I lost my soul to the ship, instead of returning to the planet. Now their only one soul on that ship, you killed Kuja before Garland could be freed. I DIDN'T KILL HIM!! You did Zidane, by simply existing. How about you shut up now... ok! I don't wanna hear any more! Your the one who asked.  
"Zidane?"  
"Oh hello Ruby."  
"Now what would ya be doing in the middle of the nigh' on this hear roof.  
"It's not a roof it's a balcony."  
"Now did I ask ya to be fix'n my language?"  
"No."  
"Well now what would ya be do'n on this hear Balcony?"  
"Thinking."  
"Zidane, Think'n to much can be a bad thing to ya know."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Alrighty then, care to share?"  
"Not really."  
"Could you stop talk'n all proper like an tell me?"  
"To bad Ruby, but this is stuff I got to figure out on my own."  
"No way listen hear Zidane. Ya just spent three hold years do'n that, don't ya care about Princess Garnet, ya've barley talked to her since ya came back her'."  
"Sorry, your right I should be thinking about her." He said standing up and beginning to walk off.  
"I didn't mean right now!"  
"I know." He said as he left.  
"What in taranation is that kid thinking anyway?" Something deep inside Ruby told her she didn't really wanna know.  
"Why do I always end up being a jerk?" Zidane asked himself out loud. Maybe because you are, Oh and wasn't I the jerk? Go steal a different title! You know for being dead you sure a mean, so what's your name cause I'd prefer to have something to call you. As I said before my name is of no importance, call me what you wish. You arnt Kuja are you? What do you think? Kuja get the hell out of my head!!!!!!! God you are thick! What do you mean? I died wile the Invincible was beening build. Oh right... You should probably get some sleep you know. Ok.   
It didn't take long till Zidane had fallen back to sleep. For the rest of the night he had no dreams, no images came into his wondering soul. And during the rest night person who usually stayed in his head left to go and seek the one who has sent her.   
It didn't take her long to come across what she was looking for. It was the Iifa tree, her soul had traveled very fast to get here while it was still dark so that she might be able to talk to the one who had sent her, Kuja.   
"Kuja." She called out at the base of the tree, she slowly approached to go inside.   
"Over here."  
"Why don't you just go talk to him yourself?" She asked. "He might not reacted to well, but..."  
"No, I can't leave here."  
"Well why the hell not!?"  
"You know what I did to this world. I'm not deserving of living, besides their are thing here that need to be keep the way they are."  
"Kuja... you only lying to your self, Gar.""He tricked me and I like being a murder. I did not bother to see what I was doing, so I do not deserve to exist, I should stay here and I will."  
"Kuja, now come on their was a lot of stuff you did that you shouldn't have but you have changed. Please help me out here, I can only do so much. Zidane wont trust me because of many facts. Mikoto wouldn't be of any help, Kuja please at lest think about it."  
"I... I will think about it."  
"Ok, just keep your eye on who has the invincible ok."   
"Yes."  
"I better be going." She turned around a left but not before seeing the dead body on the ground, It still hadn't changed. But why? Damn it Garland what did you do to him, wasn't it enough to mess up his mind like that, don't think you'll get away with it!  
  
Kuja saw her leave, he looked backed down on himself and then fell down next to his lifeless body.   
"I don't get it? I remember her from my childhood but? Why she helping me?" He reached down to touch his face but his hand went right through. "Damn it Garland! Why wont you let me die!!" Is that really what you want? Before you wanted to live, now you want to die? I wont let you till you free me. "Go... go away." Kuja had started to cry as the sun came up. He was alone again just like when he was a little boy. Alone with no one but evil to hear. He didn't wanna be like this anymore, it hurt to know what you did, but it hurt even more to spend the rest of eternity with what you had left behind, especially when what you had left behind was still here looking back at you driving you mad.   
  
A/n: That talk between Kuja and mystery girl will be explained quite well in the next chapter so don't try to get what their saying. Anyway Who is Mystery girl and why is she helping Kuja? What do they want Zidane to do? And why is Kuja's body still in perfect condition? Find out next time on Alone...But why me? Man that sounds like I doing TV show. Oh well, and I hope you all enjoyed the little humor I stuck in here.   
Zidane: What that box down their for?  
Kuja: Moron, it's for reviews! So use it!!  
Zidane: Right!  



End file.
